ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Experience Chain
The chain timing information is from my own testing. In merit parties I've gotten chain 1/2 at 292 and 284 seconds, chain 3 at 223, chain 4 at 177, chain 5 at 120, 6+ right around 60 sec. A party on Kuftal Robber Crabs (60-63) at WHM55 showed similar times, though we never passed chain 5; we got chain 4 at 180 but not 188, and chain 5 at 120 but not 133. --Valyana 00:03, 10 July 2006 (PDT) Leveling my SAM on Yuhtunga Mandies, I saw: (Chain 6+ 40?) Chain 5 at 73, not at 84 (80?) Chain 4 at 117, not at 127 (120?) Chain 3 at 118, not at 175 (160?) Chain 2 at 203 (200?) On Yhoator Mandies: (Chain 6+ 45?) (Chain 5 90?) Chain 4 at 128, not at 136 (135?) Chain 3 at 180 (180?) Chain 2 at 215, not at 268 (225?) I was suprised that the Yhoator numbers don't match the Yuhtunga numbers, since that would be a change at mob level 35, and the old list of timings says that they change every 10 mob levels.--Valyana 08:36, 10 July 2006 (PDT) On speedkilling: I think its a bit unfair to say its only useful at the higher levels to practise such a method. In lower levels, the method is just as valid to getting to the point of chain 4-7 or so, however due to the lack of things Like Refresh, Ballad, Haste, etc, its impossible to get to the chains of 50+, because downtime will eventually occur wiout MP regeneration. To say its only feasable to kill VT and T monsters at high levels sounds kinda discouraging ~Andres Chains of over 450 have been reported by friends in Bhaflau Thickets. The statement that chains only happen for parties s incorrect. Beastmasters get chain 5 or so on a regular basis, and I suspect the same would hold true for soloing Red Mages and Summoners also for Blue Mages at lower levels. -- Aphugel To add to what Aphugel, I'm presently in Pso'Xja as BLM55 (was 54) easily getting chains, up to Chain 4 solo (I can't rest MP fast enough and the pet does not resummon fast enough for Chain 5's) so it is quite easy to get Chains solo. Firewall 12:32, 30 May 2007 (CDT) It is not your place to deem this information "stupid", removing mass amounts of information from articles without first discussing it on the talk page and coming to a consensus with other editors is considered vandalism. -- 22:25, 7 July 2007 (CDT) As far as my own personal reference, using the former of the two methods, have gotten chain 424 experience chain and consider both sections warranted and valid. Other people who participate in similar merit parties or XP grinds can say the same. -- 22:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT) This information is wrong and does not belong on FFXI. It is WoW terminology that is not used in FFXI. If said terminology were in fact to actually exist in FFXI, speedkilling is not done in any of those areas pointed out in this paragraph. As for the grinding (another term which is not used in FFXI), the information here is wrong and misleading. It offers no real information concerning experience chains. Finally, if the person who wrote this part of the article was knowledgable they would know that 10k/exp for any sort of 'speedkill' party is terrible hourly rate and not very fast at all. In my view, this article was written by someone who does not really know what they are talking about and therefore are, justly termed, stupid.--Meara 22:52, 7 July 2007 (CDT) You're on thin ice as it is. Insulting other editors falls under "personal attacks", also inappropriate behavior. FFXIclopedia tries to foster a community of editors who work together to make it a better resource. Coming in and deleting content, and calling it "stupid" is not how we do things here. If you wish to continue editing here, please do so in a constructive manner. -- 23:00, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, what the hell, it doesn't matter, have it your way.--Meara 23:16, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Issues of insults and edit wars aside, I agree that this is bad information and needs to be changed or eliminated. I've played a long time and I've never heard the term "grinding" used in the way it is here and I've never heard "speedkilling" at all. At the very least these need to be moved to the slang page, possibly with links pointing too them. I'd still vote for their elimination though. As for the information under the headings, it might be reworded so that it's more appropriate for inclusion in the article, but parts of it need to be cut out as they are opinion-based. This isn't a guide. 23:27, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :For clarity, I know what the author is referring to. I've been in more than one long-chain meripo party and I've certainly experienced low-level partying. I simply disagree with the terminology used here. 23:30, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Rewording is warranted, but certainly not removal. Also would like to reference Mamool/Puks in Thickets and Imps in Caedarva fit speedkill very well, as far as speedkilling is concerned. -- 00:54, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Removal is warranted. Types of parties aren't really related to the mechanics of an experience chain other than how high a party can make them. Additionally, this information is already duplicated in the partying guide. Mifaco 13:48, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Soloing at Pso'Xja as a Black Mage, I found I can still get chain 5 at the 105 second mark at level 56-58. Yokhai Solo BLM 53 - Chain 4 @ 2:40 (160 seconds). Chain 5 @ 1:20 (80 seconds). This is just to note I'm past the limit of the current chart - I don't know the limits yet. Turnerbrown 05:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 55 sec? been gettin chains at 53 seconds at lvl72, i think the 50 sec is wrong. :Having timed several dozen kills during a 75 manaburn a couple years ago, I can confirm that 50 seconds is wrong. I'm certain that it's 60 seconds at lv75, give or take about 1 second for possible timing error. If someone got different numbers at a different level, then perhaps the level divisions are wrong as well. --VxSote 14:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Exzir 16:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I got a chain 6 @ 61 secounds so 60 is confirmed and i think the timeing error was it ticked at 61 on death so it cold have been 60.8 or 60.9. 61 did cancle chain 15 so know 61 does not chain if it passes the 61 secound mark. Getting chains at 59 every time 60's hardly ever got it to 60 it ether died at 59 or 61. Would like to see a SQ change that would have a dot or color of the mob chain when exp chain lost for that player. Maybe adding chains for easy prey would be nice. Redirect I'm not sure how to do it but should "EXP Chain" redirect to this, since in game it says "EXP Chain #5!" --Firewall 18:24, 5 July 2008 (UTC) (And if anyone could tell me how or show me a link to all the secret wiki code it would be much appreciated) Level 1-10 Chains I remember a long time ago taking my WAR out to S. Gustaberg with my NPC, and using food, and other items, was able to get to Chain 9, and I am fairly positive that the time between kills was more than 10 seconds. I don't have anything to back that up, as this was almost 2 years ago, just thought I'd leave a comment about the chain times for that range. --Docstu 23:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC)